Please Don't forget me
by killergoreclown
Summary: Kyle's heart is broken and depressed as he was.. He was the only one who could of saved his life.. but will he? kyman little style & k2!
1. Depression

"Hey dude.." Kyle looked at Stan worriedly.  
"yeah?" Stan replied looking confused.  
"Have you noticed that Cartman has been.. Quite and depressed this week? I mean, we barely even talked like we usually do.. It's just.. Odd.." Kyle studied Eric Cartman while he was sitting looking depressed doodling on a paper with a empty chair next to him.

"Are you okay fat ass?" Kyle casually asked sitting next to Cartmen looking at him.

Eric looked at Kyle, were you can see the sorrow in deep brown eyes. He quickly looked away. "It's nothing, Jew. Don't bother." Eric looked down. After a secound or two, he burried his head in his arms almost crying.

Stan put his hand on Erics sholder, he knew something was wrong. "there's something up.. Please, tell me. I mean, usually you're annoying as fuck, but this is worring me." Kyle said more concernly.

Eric moved his head up with tears down his face, with a light smile.

He hugged Kyle.

"_Please_.. don't forget me."


	2. 5 days

"What do you mean, don't forget you? It's hard to!" Kyle giggled.

Eric looked at Kyle. He wasn't laughing. Kyle realised he wasn't kidding, the smile slowly turned to a frown and he looked at Eric.

"come over today" Eric said giving no eye contact."I know we hate eachother, but I want you to be one of the first to know."

Kyle agreed wanting to give Eric no stress. Hedidn't know why Eric was so gloomy but he wasn't planning to stress him out anymore.

School went by slow. Much more since Eric didn't even talk to him.. He didn't talk to anybody to be exact. The teacher didn't call on him, he must have known too. It was odd seeing Eric so sad.

Kyle hopped off of the bus meeting next to Eric. Eric had his hands in his pokets looking down. Pale, pale was his skin. He looked at Kyle.. You could see the sadness and dispare in his eyes as he stared at him. It sickend Kyle to see Eric so sad.. "Uhh-" Kyle begun to say as Eric cried.

They reached there door step, Kyle had his hand on Erics sholder and his mother was under a blanket stairing at the greyness of the ceiling with the lights dimmed.

"oh hi poopikenz." she said in a depressed low voice. "hi mom" he walked up stairs to his room not getting his food like he usually did. Kyle followed him quitley.

Eric sat on his bed stairing at the window. "so uh Kyle" his voice cracked trying to hide his tears.

"what going on?" Kyle asked sitting on the bed next to Eric.

"I'm dying." Eric said.

Kyle believed him he knew when Eric was lying and this wasn't the time. Kyles heart sunk in dispare and confusion. "You're what?"

"I'm dying.. I'm fucking dying, Kyle!" Eric yelled hugging Kyle. "I only have 5 days."


	3. Determined

Kyle's heart sunked. He stared, he didn't know how to react, he should have been happy because Eric was an enemy, but he felt like he was in hell. He couldn't help but cry.

"How can I.. How can you.." He started to breath ratherly fast. " you can't die on me! How can I save you?!"

"I need a new heart" Eric said in hopelessness. "I know it would never happen, everyone loves life even those faggoty emo kids that hide behind the building. I know no body would help. So I accepted the fact and now it's 5 days.. I thought this would never happen, Kyle."

Eric and Kyle cried.  
His mother opend the door. "Eric.. Well.. Someones on the phone for you."

Erics mother had bags under her eyes and a white pale face, probably suicide after Eric dies, Kyle never saw Erics mother said. She'd usually be happy and perky with her cheery voice, or in bed with some man.

Kyle swallowed his spit hard. He was nervous for some reason.

"hello? It's.. what? no.. okay.. bye.." Eric quickly said. His mother left the room slowly holding the phone regaining the conversation.

"Who was that?" Kyle asked. "It was my uncle, He thinks he can take his life for me." eric smiled lightley. "why aren't you cheering?" asked Kyle. "Well, He's not exactly.. healthy.. wrong blood type.. it wouldn't work. it's worth a try." Eric looked up. "I don't get it, Kyle.. why me? I'm over willing with stress.. and my mom.. have you seen her? It's all my fault."

"it's not your fault Eric. You can't decide for your heart.. It's not don't put this on yourself. I'll help you go through this. You will live." Kyle promised Eric that, he wasn't sure if he'd be able to keep it.


End file.
